Image/video applications may allow a user to view a particular portion of an image/video with static exposure. Image/video applications do not apply lighting effects based on lighting conditions of a real-world scene captured within a particular portion of the image/video. The amount of lighting and details within the image/video is predetermined based on capture of the image/video and does not change based on a user's viewing of different portions of the captured image/video.